


Everything is fine now

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Finger Sucking, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: Mao Mao suffers a panic attack during the night and Badgerclops is there to help him.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 27





	Everything is fine now

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this is my first attempt at writing some spicy badgermao

Everything was so silent and peaceful around the lonely house that stands on the hill, looking ahead toward the huge, bright dark pink of The Ruby Pure Heart. The silence continues its way inside the empty house. It finally makes its way inside the ears of a sleeping black cat that was lying beside a large badger in their bed together. The silence begins to rings in his ear causing the black cat to open his eyes to the darkness of the night. It's happening again. The black cat quickly got up from the bed as the silence slowly turns into a burning feeling inside his head. He crawls out of the bed quickly and silently as possible because he doesn’t want to wake up Badgerclops who just went to sleep a while ago. He quietly walks out of the dark bedroom as the burning feeling begins to overwhelm him as he runs pass through the empty kitchen, carefully as to not bump into something on accident. As he continues his way out of the house, his breathing became more erratic not because he is running now, but because he doesn’t know what is happening to him. Mao Mao tries his best to stay calm but he feels like he will vomit in any second now as toxin thoughts begin to appear in his broken mind. Thoughts of Badgerclops leaving him, hurting him and betraying him begins to poison his mind. Mao Mao quickly covers his mouth as the toxin thoughts continue its way from his head to his heart. Thoughts of his father beating him again, the coldness of being alone for such a long time, and the sadness of being hurt for the rest of his life begins to eat him alive from the inside. As Mao Mao finally makes it to the porch, he collapses on the stairs and begins to vomit. He let it all out in that moment of absolute terror. Tears begin to fall from his eyes as his vision of the world became blurry. When he finally was done, he drags himself away from the stairs and leans down on the wooden floor of the porch. Mao Mao curls himself up into a ball as he lets all of his pain out to the night sky.

“...what is...wrong with me...a hero shouldn’t...act like this...” Mao Mao says as he begins to furiously pull his fur out from his head. Not even with the full moon shining in his face can calm him down at this point. Mao Mao can feel his heart beating so quickly that it might explode from his chest. The sound of his broken heart beating begins to echo inside his fractured mind. Mao Mao feels like he will die in any second now, this only causes him to panic even more than before. He covers his ears to block any more sounds that threatened to break his mind even more. He begins to gasp for air as his breathing begins to quicken. “...someone please...help me...” Mao Mao says as he covers his face with his paws and begins to cry in anguish.

As Mao Mao continues his cry for help, a shadow suddenly appears in the doorway behind him. A gasp could be heard and then without warning. The shadow quickly embraces him in its arms. This panics Mao Mao even more as he tries to break free from the sudden embrace but then he felt a warm sensation around his ears. Mao Mao slowly begins to relax a bit with this new sensation that has completely consume him. He soon stops fighting against the embrace and accept his fate. He moves his hands away from his face and looks up to see Badgerclops hugging him. “...Badgercl-” Mao Mao couldn’t finish his sentence as Badgerclops puts a claw over his mouth to quiet him. “You don’t have to say anything, Mao Mao. I am here.” Badgerclops says in a concerned way yet also warming. He brings Mao Mao closer to his chest as he slowly moves his claws around Mao Mao’s ears. He knows this helps Mao Mao to calm down a bit before. As he continues to carefully pet Mao Mao, Mao Mao felt so safe around his arms. He has been hugged by Badgerclops before but this time, it feels more personal. He never acted this way before in front of Badgerclops or anyone else. He felt ashamed for his weakness and lack of understanding of what is truly happening to him. Mao Mao buries his face further into Badgerclops’s warm chest. He never felt so warm and loved in this way before. He just simply melted away between his arms as the burning sensation begins to fade away into the night sky.

They stayed in each other's warmth for a little while until Mao Mao was fully well again. Mao Mao looks up at Badgerclops again. The moonlight shines behind him, making him look like his guardian angel had come to save him. Mao Mao continues to stare at Badgerclops with great awe. Badgerclops notices this and looks away with a slight blush in his cheeks. “Why are you staring at me like that, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops said hastily as he tries to give Mao Mao more space to breathe. Mao Mao notices that Badgerclops still has his hand over his head. Mao Mao reaches for Badgerclops’s hand and brought it closer to his face. “Hey, what are you doing Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asked as he finally notices what Mao Mao is doing. Mao Mao slowly brought Badgerclops’s claws into his mouth. “Hey! Wait, Mao Mao!” Badgerclops said as he tries to pull away from his hand from Mao Mao, but when he was about to break free. He notices Mao Mao’s eyes. They were so bright and almost hypnotic in some way. Badgerclops soon stops his struggle as he let Mao Mao do whatever he wants to him. Mao Mao just weakly smiles as he begins to slowly lick Badgerclops’s claws with a great passion. Badgerclops can only watch in great awe as Mao Mao begins to lick his middle claw. The cold sensation of Mao Mao’s saliva that runs down on his claws, send a chill down his spine. Badgerclops begin to feel wrong in every way possible. He looks away as Mao Mao continues to his licking on his claws. Mao Mao begins to feel a little excitement as he brought the claws inside his mouth. He couldn’t fit it all inside his mouth at once so he decided to just suck the middle claw. He brought the middle claw inside his mouth. Badgerclops was caught off guard by this sudden action. Mao Mao begins to slowly wrap his tongue around the claw. He pushes the claw deeper inside his throat. He felt like a kitten again, trying to get milk for his thirsty body. Badgerclops could feel the warmth and wetness around his claw. This brought excitement not only to him but also Mao Mao as he begins to breathe more heavily now with the claw still inside his mouth. Mao Mao got an idea as he notices that Badgerclops is also enjoying this. He slowly begins to grind his lower half in between Badgerclops’s legs. Badgerclops quickly looks down at Mao Mao as he realizes what Mao Mao wants from him, but he can’t give it to him.

He quickly stands up from the wooden floors, leaving Mao Mao on the floor confused about what just happened. “Mao Mao, look...I know you want it, but I don’t think...you are ready for this ok?” Badgerclops said as Mao Mao got up from the floor and wipe his saliva with his cape. “I am sorry Badgerclops...I don’t know what comes over me to do such...lustful things.” Mao Mao said in shame as he begins to tears up again. “Hey,” Badgerclops said as he reaches for Mao Mao. “Don’t be sorry...I did...wanted to do it with you...but I think you need a little more time.” Badgerclops said as he holds Mao Mao in his arm again. Mao Mao just shakes his head slowly as he looks up to the night sky. “...yeah...you are right...” Mao Mao said as he hugs Badgerclops back. “Hey, why don’t we head back to the bedroom. It’s pretty late now. I am sure that you are sleepy right?” Badgerclops asked as he kissed Mao Mao on the head. “Yeah...let’s go inside again.” Mao Mao said as he looks up at the full moon one last time before headed back inside into the soundless house on top of the lonely hill.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...its suck I know...they don't even bang in the end...anyway I hope you guys like it....have a nice day


End file.
